The Life and Times of Flying Dreams Studio
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: The stories from a studio, where beings we know as fiction live and work.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

1The Life and Times of Flying Dreams Studio

Summary: Mini-stories of life in the Flying Dreams Studio, a place where, bluntly, nothing is JUST fiction. Expect the weird, the wild, and the wooly (You heard me).

Based some on role-play, but is NOT written in Chat format, is not interactive, and therefore, if this gets pulled, the guy responsible is just a jerk who likes to annoy people.

Disclaimer: Almost none of the characters in here are owned by me. The dragon named Forte is (So named because he has the same eye streaks as Bass, and Forte's the Japanese name.), and maybe one or two others like CD, but otherwise, no. All credit given where due, and I don't intend to profit off this, so I shouldn't be harassed by lawsuits.

Divide

Story One: Welcome to the Jungle

In the confines of a large, but messy laboratory, a brown haired young man was hastily rushing about, making final checks. Everything was green light. His experiment was ready to go. His name tag didn't have his name, just his nickname. CD. He was called that because his first and last initials made that, and because he preferred technology to company normally.

"And they said it couldn't be done! WHOA! Back up! Too cliche there for a bit. I'm starting to sound like a mad scientist."

The experiment in question, was based off of science's belief of M Theory. Sparing the mind-numbing details, it bluntly means there's infinite universes parallel to ours. And CD was about to make a test run on a portal device to hop to other ones.

"Sequence ready. Quartz refractors aligned. Solar batteries discharging. Let's go nova."

He sat at the keyboard for the device, giving it commands, to align it's energies into a focal point in the middle of the room. He watched as sunlight-like beams were directed through quartz lenses, onto a central point where the energy was focused on the secret ingredient of his mad plan. Something he knew could be charged to pierce dimensional barriers. Something he overestimated how much power it could hold..

Krick...kriiick...crack!

"Huh? Damn it! Abort, abort!"

He frantically tried to get the experiment to shut down, but he was too late. The crystal in the center shattered, and imploded into a sphere of sparking blackness, which proceeded to suck his entire lab, himself included, into it's void, before collapsing on itself, removing any trace of the lab and it's owner...

Divide

In another world, a more familiar one, in a scene not so familiar, we see Bowser, standing at his throne, looming over his yet again captive Princess Peach.

"You know Mario will just come and thwart you again." She told him.

"Oh will you stop yammering for once, so I can get a word in edgewise and FINALLY say WHY I kidnap you?"

She fell silent. She and the others assumed he was just trying to take over Mushroom Kingdom, but if he wasn't treating that reason as why...

"Look, I've tried getting the message through before, but your guards are idiots. The reason is-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as the same void from before opened, and pulled Bowser into it, before closing.

"WHAT THE H-"

Peach blinked, silent, then sweatdropped.

"Well, THAT'S new..."

Divide

On a hot, scorching desert planet with three suns, a blonde man in a long red coat had just come out of a store, after putting his past behind him. His brother had been dealt with, there was nothing else to haunt him.

"Man! I feel better now. It's good to be free of my past. Now I can-"

He then began shrieking and screeching, as he was sucked off the ground, and into a void...

Divide

And so this went. The void traversed countless worlds, taking bits, pieces, and beings from each, collecting a vast diversity of items, before finally coming to rest, in a world much like our own...a world, with the least resistence to dimensional anomalies. It settled over a large clearing inside a deep forest, before it turned color. As it did, it released everything it had gathered. This resulted in a less than ceremonious pile-up in the clearing.

"HEY! WHOSE PINCHING ME!"

"Someone get their armpit OUTTA MY FACE!"

"Get that knife away from my face!"

SLAP!

"OW! You want the guy in the BLACK and PURPLE robes! I'm a Black Mage in BLUE robes! SO STOP SLAPPING ME WITH THAT TROUT OR SUFFER A HADOKEN!"

"Trout?"

"Who wants to see my Sword-Chucks!"

"Sword-Chucks? Gives me an idea for Axe-chucks!"

"Marik? I thought we beat you in Battle City!"

"Who's Marik? I'm MaLIK! L! Not R!"

"Am I going insane? First Cheryl went missing in Silent Hill, and now-"

"Sorry, sorry! IF YOU ALL WILL JUST GET OFF EACH OTHER, I CAN TRY TO EXPLAIN!"

"As soon as you get your face away from my d-"

"DAMN! You think YOU have problems! My face is shoved in some lizard's foot!"

"Quiet! I'm a king, and I'll stomp you!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!"

Shortly, everyone quieted down, and worked to get out of the demeaning mess. Several had to flatten wrinkles out of clothes, pat their hair down, or otherwise straighten up their appearance. Some, like Sephiroth, had to deal with the loss of weapons, as his Masamune was snapped in two like a twig. A Red Mage was sobbing at the loss of his 'Hat of Holding +2/2', while Serge was trying to tape his Swallow back together. And CD stood before them.

"All right, CALM DOWN! I can explain!" He shouted to them.

"You BETTER!" retorted a blonde teen with a tattoo on his face.

"What the- ...crap, it's worse than I thought..."

"WHAT is?" shouted Cloud Strife.

"I was experimenting with a dimensional teleporter. Apparently, it goofed."

"I'll say." Black Mage, or BM, responded, "How the hell did we get HERE?"

"Look, if you'll give me time t-"

"I can answer that. Travel through Space/Time on this scale requires a destination with minimal resistance to the distortion of Reality, thus, we are in a dimension with the least resistance to changes to it's own Space/Time."

CD sweatdropped, looking to who answered for him.

"Er...thank you...er...Mr...Reed Richards."

It was Mr. Fantastic's turn to sweatdrop.

"I can assume we are fictitious in your world."

"Actually, practically ALL of you are. But that's not the point...if M theory is right-"

"Which it is." Mr. Fantastic confirmed.

"Thanks. Since it's right, that means every dimension you all were taken from, should have been a clone specifically existing for this event to occur in, in the first place!"

"Meaning WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded.

"MEANING, your worlds should be continuing on, and not destroyed or damaged in some way. I think."

"Oh, the man THINKS everything we left behind is safe! THAT takes a LOAD off MY mind!" Soma griped, "What about our loved ones left in danger! Or the fact our worlds may be doomed without us!"

A panic set in, with CD futilely trying to calm them down. Then, a five note, four scale whistle was heard, distracting them. Proto Man looked to the others. Or rather, Blues did, as was this version's name.

"Hey, just calm down. He's trying to help, and you just whine. Since we don't even know if we CAN get back based on what this world's technology is, I say we put up, shut up, and try to make the best of it." He told the others.

Snake muttered, having been smoking a cigarette while the others ranted. But he had enough now, and dropped it on the ground, grinding it out with his foot.

"Right, but we need to consider the fact that we might be fiction here. If the government here finds out about us, it's almost a sure bet we'll be dissected and treated like property. They'll probably use the fact we don't technically exist as a loophole to avoid the Geneva Convention..."

CD facepalmed, basically meaning he put his hand on his face, like one would for groaning over a bad joke.

"Don't be so cynical, we could try speaking with them, explaining what happened, and possibly barter for being left alone, if not respected as citizens."

"Yes, that's a good idea. We could offer our knowledge of various technologies to help this world come to peace." Mr. Fantastic stated.

"Where's that leave us!" Inuyasha shouted.

Another argument came up. CD groaned...

Divide

It was a number of hours later, before they all came to agree on anything. That, and several Life Spells and Healing tech uses. And one bystander wandering into the clearing, and panicking himself into a faint. He was conscious now, but not being allowed to run off yet, so a panic couldn't be started or the kid didn't get into an asylum.

"Freaky dream..."

"No dream, kid." Snake told him.

He shot up, still edgy.

"Ah! The heck?"

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. At least, I don't think so..."

He calmed, and looked around.

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Me? I...um...Vito!"

Snake groaned a bit at the name.

"Great, another strange name...you couldn't be Bob, or George, or something?"

"Hey, talk to my parents about it. Or rather...don't..."

In another part of the clearing, Lucca was next to Red Mage, currently using a high powered telescope.

"RM, remind me to thank you for keeping this in that hat."

"Of course I'd keep it! It gives me a +8/8 to my Astronomy Skill!"

Lucca sweatdropped, and stared at RM for a bit.

"Um...right...anyway, as I can tell, this isn't the only part of the universe where fiction mixed in. It's just where a lot of it went, since much fictional beings hail from Earth or a similar world anyway. I think the flux threw us all into our relative areas."

"If you can call the same planet 'relative'. Even I find that association distant, and I was telling Thief earlier how he could put all his skills into Pick Pocketing to do all the things a Thief can do."

"...Putting your bizarre behavior aside, HOW would Pick-Pocketing relate to picking locks or opening safes?"

"Silly girl! Do you not realize that a safe is just a glorified pocket? That you can pick the pocket of safety a lock provides? That you can pick the pockets of the mind that hold truth with lies?"

"...Actually, those associations are more distant than mine..."

Behind them, we can see Kagome, Sango, Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Aeris, and several other women stomping on BM and Miroku...

Divide

Join in next time, where they actually get a place to live! See ya!


	2. The Working Man

1Story Two: The Working Man

It'd been about two weeks since they arrived, and they were working on a building for them to live in, in the clearing. The hassle of buying the deed to the land was ludicrous, and so was trying to explain their presence to the White House. THAT, was not something they wanted to relive. Now, they were working together to put the place up. Though tensions were mounting...

"Hey Vegeta, gimme a hand here?" Zell shouted to the Saiyajin.

Vegeta scowled, getting furious.

"How DARE you think you can order around the Saiyajin Prince like that?"

Zell sweatdropped, looking to the other end of the I Beam he was holding up, checking Sabin's reaction to it. Sabin shrugged.

"He's worse than my brother." Sabin remarked.

"Forget the bum, we'll get Fire Man or something to weld this thing."

Below them, Haruko was currently staring down wall panels that needed nailed into place. She was bent over, staring the nails down, and showing off to those behind her she wears nothing under that skirt...

"Whoa!"

"Wow lady, you're gonna catch a cold!"

Haruko glanced back, then had an insane grin, as she revved up her guitar, pouncing at them. The sound of her guitar hammering was heard across the forest...

Divide 

Elsewhere on the construction project, Vito was muttering.

"How come I have to help? I'm not going to live here..."

He was currently helping rivet some of the I Beams, alongside Davis and his Digimon partner Veemon.

"Whoa...MAN! This bucket's HEAVY!" Veemon yelped.

"Veemon, don't carry it over your head!" Davis shouted.

"Whyyyyeeeeaaaiiiieee!"

Veemon toppled over, not falling to the ground below, but dumping a bunch of rivets on Kenny below, clobbering him to death.

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!" Some kid shouted.

Veemon, Vito, and Davis could only sweatdrop at the absurdity of what just happened..

Divide 

In another part, Yuffie, Kirby, Vash, Ed, and Calvin were painting a completed room. Calvin was holding onto what the others perceived as a tiger doll, though he called it Hobbes. Ed was giggling, in a silly mood, painting her part of a wall with her feet holding the brush.

"I still don't get why Shorty treats that doll as alive..." Yuffie muttered.

"He's NOT a DOLL!" Calvin shouted.

"Wheee-heehee, Ed having FUN! Oh?" Ed said, noticing she was dripping a lot of paint.

Kirby then donned a backwards ball cap, and held a paint brush high over himself.

"What's the little guy doing?" Vash wondered.

Calvin, however, recognized it.

"ACK! NO! NOT WITH US IN HERE!"

It was too late. Kirby jumped up, and launched paint EVERYWHERE, shortly coating the entire room in a thick layer of white paint. Except for person-shaped gaps, where the others got pelted. Calvin and the others, save for Ed, glared at Kirby.

"Kir-by?"

"DEATH TO THE MARSHMALLOW!" Calvin shouted.

Kirby then yelped as he was chased out, with Ed not even noticing why, painting in the holes.

Divide 

Mega Man staggered a bit, holding several boxes, as he was bringing them into a completed part of the building to store. Behind him, a similar fate was put on Inuyasha, Fargo, and Mario.

"I feel-a ridiculous!" Mario yelped.

Mario had good reason. His stack was taller than he was. The others weren't QUITE taller then they were...

"Argh...I agree with the plumber! This is no way t' treat a pirate!" Fargo groaned.

"Hold on guys, we're almost there." Mega Man told them.

"We BETTER be, or I'm dumping these things wherever!" Inuyasha shouted.

They stumbled on, before Mega Man skidded on oil, yelped, and slid back into the others, making them all fall and get clobbered by their boxes. Kefka laughed, and put away the oil can in his hand, before running off.

Divide 

Lucca was busy in the lab made for her, working on several inventions, with help from Robo, Gate, and Edgar. She was currently busy with a very large machine even Bowser could walk into. The purpose of which, is unknown...

"Hey Robo, could you hold these in place for me?"

"Affirmative."

Robo went over to hold wires in place, while Edgar was putting together the frame. Gate was working out complex equations in his head for the machine, while hooking up circuitry. Ed, now clean, shambled in.

"Hi-Hi!"

Lucca looked to Ed, and sighed.

"Hey Ed, we're a little busy. So please don't fool around with anything."

Ed was quiet, looking around. She grinned when she saw a similar machine, and ran over to toy around with it. A spark and flash later, and no one noticed...yet...

Divide 

After much time, labor, and accident, it was finally finished. There before them, a large multi-story building, for them to reside in, using all kinds of technology from their different worlds. Such as being bigger inside than it is outside, and Lucca's lab.

"Phew. FINALLY!" stated Cid Highwind.

"Yes! Our Studio is DONE!" CD exclaimed.

The others stared at him.

"Studio?" Vincent asked.

"Er, well, long story..."

A human-size dragon with purple eye streaks and blonde hair picked CD up and glared.

"Start talking. Why a Studio?"

"...uh...who are you?"

"Eh, I've been called Forte a lot around here, so that works."

"He reminded me of Bass, but the name was taken." Quick Man added.

"Forte...right...um...well, I figured it'd help explain our appearances to the locals in the town nearby. Among other things." CD explained.

Forte narrowed his eyes, a bit annoyed, but dropped CD.

"Whatever, I'm going to find that cute Roll girl..." he said as he headed off.

"HEY! I GOT DIBS ON HER!" Quick Man shouted.

CD facepalmed, as Locke headed over.

"Uh, doesn't a studio need a NAME?"

"...yeah, but what do we call it?"

"Johnny Storm Studios!"

"Koopa Inc!

CD groaned at several ideas. One, however, caught his attention. It came from White Mage.

"Wow, THAT sounds good. Flying Dreams Studio it is!"

Some sweatdropped, but the name did stick. They all went inside, unaware that inside Lucca's lab, a machine was sparking, as it churned out Ed after Ed after Ed...


	3. Night of a Thousand Eds

1Story Three: Night of a Thousand Eds

Forte growled in annoyance. The studio was done, the beings living in dorm-like rooms inside, and everything was SUPPOSED to be peaceful, but right now, for anyone with senses beyond human, it was anything BUT. He currently had his pillow pulled on top of his head, grumbling, trying to sleep with the bickering going on in the hall.

"Wish those damn idiots would shut up already...no one CARES what color the halls are."

It was true, the bickering was over little more than what color to paint the halls. They'd been painted white, but some, like Yolei, thought there was problems with it. BM said he'd work on painting them red, before getting socked in the head by Tifa.

Forte really just wanted them to be quiet and let him sleep.

Divide

Elsewhere in the studio, a stealthy figure was hiding in one of the many large potted plants in the halls, watching people go by. They had an agenda with one of them, and knew they'd be along soon. In the meantime, he took out a cigarette, and smoked to wait. Maybe it wasn't good practice for an ambush, but he'd been here awhile. Snake grumbled.

'Where is he?' He thought.

Shortly, he saw someone pass, but rather than his intended target, it was Ed, giggling, shambling along.

"Hi-Hi!" She said to him.

Snake sweatdropped. He then gave up his ambush post, sighing.

"If YOU could see me, then I did something wrong.."

Ed went by, heading north, prancing a bit. Snake then went to go to his ambush again, when once again, Ed passed by, going north, but crab-walking this time.

"Heeheehee!"

Snake sighed, ignoring it, until he realized Ed had just passed him.

'Hey wait a minute, that isn't-'

Before he knew it, no less than five different Eds had swarmed him.

"Yaaay, we find Faye-Faye!"

"Helloooooo!"

"What'cha doing?"

"Hi-Hi!"

Snake's left eye twitched, and he sweatdropped again, before looking to his cigarette and the pack it came from.

"That's the last time I smoke out of date..."

Divide

Currently, Auto and Eddie were busy fixing up the soon to be Café of the studio, placing the tables inside.

"All right. Dr. Light's getting settled into his room here, but Mega Man DID say he could handle it..you think we should've remained, Eddie?"

Eddie beeped twice.

"Well, right. We can do more help if we help others too."

Eddie beeped again, before they resumed setting up. Auto jumped in surprise, however, at Ed suddenly being in front of them.

"Gah! Don't DO that!"

"Whoooaahoooaahoaaa! Coooool!" She giggled, touching his robot body.

"Eh! Now wait a minute..."

Before he knew it, 9 other Eds came out of the woodwork, poking, touching, and giggling at the robot.

"Woooow!"

"Heeheehee!"

Auto yelped, before being buried in a pile of Ed.

Divide

Bowser had taken quite awhile figuring out which room Peach was in, but in his eyes, it was more than worth it. No plumber or dimensional screw-up was stopping THIS determined Koopa...

Knock knock knock!

Bowser waited outside her door, waiting patiently for her to answer. His plan needed it. She shortly opened the door, and sweatdropped. Distantly, a rumbling was heard, slowly getting louder.

"What do YOU want?" She asked, a bit disdainful.

"Hey, cool it, I'm just trying to tell you WHY I've been trying to kidnap you. I was trying to tell you...or...the Peach from...argh! Now I'm getting confused! Look, the point is-"

"Do you hear a loud rumbling?" Peach interrupted.

Bowser stumbled in anime fashion at the interruption, before turning to the sound, growling.

"WHO WANTS TO GET STOMPED FOR..."

He trailed off, seeing a massive stampede of Eds, all giggling, laughing, or otherwise acting happy. Bowser's eyes went wide, before he turned tail and fled as the stampede continued after him...

Divide

In light of the recent epidemic, a meeting had been called, concerning CD, Forte, Lucca, and others in charge at the studio. Forte, however, didn't know why he was invited, since he doesn't know he was one selected for being in charge.

"So why am I here, then?" He asked.

He got ignored, however...

"Well, to put this simply, Ed used a proto-type duplicate machine of mine. It makes a double of what's put in it, but the problem I couldn't solve, was whatever the original did, the duplicates were forced to do simultaneously."

"But then how are the Eds all acting differently?" CD asked.

"I'm guessing Ed must have fixed the programming.." Lucca muttered.

"Or she's just too nutty for the duplicates to mimic her exactly." Forte joked.

"Well, whatever it is, we have to lure the Eds to the machine to get rid of them."

"I could just stab 'em all." BM butted in, suddenly next to their table.

They stared at him. Forte picked him up to throw out.

"How'd the nerd get in here?" He muttered before throwing BM out.

Lucca sighed.

"The only way to be sure we get rid of ONLY the duplicates is to get them back to the machine to be 'turned off'. The real Ed won't be harmed."

"How do we get them back there, though?" CD asked.

"Oh for...I'll do it!" Forte growled, heading off.

The others feared what methods he'd take.

Divide

We then see Eds everywhere, causing all kinds of chaos, some dog-walking, some hanging from various structures or beings, some just being silly, such as running about playing plane. The intercom then crackled, before Forte came on.

"Attention, Eds! Ein is waiting by the cool computer thing you were goofing off on earlier in Lucca's lab."

Those not Ed sweatdropped, not expecting a NON-violent tactic from Forte. Those that ARE Ed cheered, giggled, laughed, and otherwise were delighted, stampeding to the lab. Inside, Ein was contributing by napping on the other side of an energy field being projected by the duplicate machine. As the stampede ran into it, none came out again, except the one and only original, who picked up Ein.

"A-haha! Hey Ein!"

Ein yawned doggishly, then yipped. Ed grinned, then ran off.

Divide

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you did it." Lucca told Forte.

"I expected you to shove them all in or something.." CD muttered.

"Hey, it was the fastest way to solve it without getting people bugging me. Now can I PLEASE get a soundproofed room so I can SLEEP?"

CD sweatdropped, then began typing in a laptop, concerning ideas to revise the studio.

Divide

Meanwhile, far out in space, a massive spacecraft hovered along in space, with a large knight in violet armor standing at the bridge, silent. The crew, however, is nothing less than Zebesian Space Pirates, busy all over. One headed to the knight.

"Sir. We've finally pinpointed a probable source of the anomaly that caused our faction to cross over to this universe."

"That's good. Where is it?"

"Earth, sir. It seems this universe doesn't naturally have Terran colonies away from it. Any we find are as confused and misplaced as we are."

"Right...set a course. With luck, we might at least learn what caused this."


	4. It Came From SPGXA

1Story Four: They came from SPGXA

Things were getting back to how they were before the Ed attack. The halls weren't as loud, the rooms were getting into order, and the Café was opening today.

"How's it look, Auto?" Roll asked.

"Looks great, Roll."

Roll was currently behind the counter with a horde of Mettaurs, preparing the kitchen for use. There WAS a synthesizer handy, but they somehow lacked the quality of a personally made meal.

"Let's do it!" Auto stated, opening the café.

Mistake. He didn't get out of the way as a stampede of studio workers and residents came charging through, trampling him.

"Ack! Auto, are you all right?" Roll yelped.

Auto stumbled to his feet, staggering.

"Just call me Elmer-" He stated, before falling over with a loud THUD.

Roll just sweatdropped..

Divide

Outside, meanwhile, Bandit Keith was standing under a tree, counting over a deck he 'acquired' from some guy working at the studio.

"Heh, easy mark. It's got some of those new cards too."

Keith smirked, but he didn't long, when he heard an unusual sound overhead.

"The heck is th..."

He stopped, and stared, seeing what looked like UFOs.

"AUGH! WE'RE BEING INVADED!"

Keith turned tail and fled into the studio, as the Space Pirate shuttle landed in part of the clearing, and a ramp descended. Several Space Pirates came out, followed by the knight from before. They looked around, and the knight sweatdropped.

"This certainly doesn't look like a dimensional anomaly..." a pirate muttered.

"Looks more like a human colony."

The knight stopped to think, hand to the chin of his armor, as he glanced around.

"Doesn't it seem odd for one lone building to be in the middle of a forest?" He asked the pirates.

The Space Pirates sweatdropped, and scattered about to explore.

Divide

One of the Space Pirates headed off into the kitchen entrance to the Café, as he was wandering to learn more. He blinked at the sight of numerous short, armless robots manning the kitchen, donning hard hats.

"How do they carry anything?"

His question was answered when one went past him 'carrying' a tray. Despite no arms, they could carry things like they did.

"That just raises even MORE questions!" the pirate yelped.

"Eeeek! Bug!"

The pirate sweatdropped, and turned just in time to be swatted vigorously by Roll, with a giant fly-swatter...

"OW! AIIE! ARGH! AUNTIE EM!"

Divide

A second Pirate had gotten to a door he heard running water in. He looked around, and saw a sign for the door, but since he couldn't read English, it was useless to him.

"Don't they have Zebesian language here?"

He muttered, as he poked his head in to look, unaware the sign said 'Women's Shower Room'...

"EEEK!"

"A TRAMP!"

The pirate sweatdropped.

"Wait! I couldn't care less about-"

Whapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhap!

The pirate yelped as he was pummeled...

Divide

Oblivious to the plight of the former two pirates, a third was heading through the dormitory halls, occasionally taking the time to peek into a dorm if possible. The view in Malik's dorm, however, was none less than disturbing...

"Note to self, get Bendezium collar...so many heads...mounted on the walls.."

The pirate then peeked into another dorm, seeing it was themed after a castle bedroom, and a pink dress was waiting on the bed.

"I wonder..."

The pirate then heard heavy tapping behind him, and turned his head around to see Bowser, tapping his foot, arms crossed.

"What are YOU doing here?" Bowser demanded.

"If your hostile behavior was a clue, I'd guess I'm about to be flattened."

The pirate was quite correct...

Divide

The knight was standing there, not moving at all, waiting for his units to report back. During this time, he noticed a gentle breeze, and a small child with a tiger doll acting casually about his presence. That merited the most reaction out of the knight yet, with a sweatdrop. When he saw his pirates return battered, however, he scowled under the helmet.

"What do you report? Are they hostile?"

The pirates shambled over a bit, each beaten up somewhat.

"Commander Vasilis, I don't know about hostile, but I know their females are dangerous to be around..they have jealous males here..." The pirate Bowser stomped stated.

"They also mistook us for insects."

"And they're extremely hostile towards what they perceive as perverts. My recommendation is to avoid the females at all costs. They're like an army of The Hunter."

Vasilis sweatdropped at the comparison, before he noted what he believed to be the leaders heading their way. He wasn't far off. Forte was practically among those in charge, and CD was technically leader.

"Greetings." CD stated, "Welcome to Earth. Do you come in peace?"

Forte facepalmed. The Pirates blinked out of confusion. Vasilis laughed.

"We're not THAT sort of visitor.." he told them, in English.

"Oh, wait, you must be the beings Lucca said got dragged into this universe with us."

"So you KNOW what happened?" Vasilis asked.

CD laughed sheepishly, hand on the back of his head..

"Yeah...I kinda miscalculated an experimental portal...which went and took stuff from all sorts of realities and dropped it in this universe...sorry about that..."

Vasilis sweatdropped...

"We're here because of a failed experiment on your part!" He yelped in surprise.

"Hey, I'm trying to figure out how to fix it, but this universe's physics aren't the same as the one I came from. I don't know if it'd be possible to even MAKE a dimensional portal, let alone one I can alter to reverse the effect. We might have to accept the fact we're stuck here."

Forte growled in annoyance..

"At least you're lucky I have my eyes on Roll." Forte told CD.

Vasilis was silent, taking this news in. He then handed CD a communicator.

"It seems we should ally ourselves for now, and share our wisdom, in hope of finding our way home. We still have to sort out the confusion back on Tallon VI, but call us later, and we will return to work out the details of an alliance."

CD nodded, as Vasilis and the pirates went back into the shuttle, and took off.

"Well, that was all the proof I needed this world's nuts." Forte muttered...

Divide

The pirates were back in the Frigate, being treated for the injuries from a misunderstanding, and halfway home now. Vasilis was logging an entry of this event, and in quiet thought. It was calm and silent in the ship...until...

"WHOA-HOA-HOA! WOW! ED LIKES!"

Everyone on the ship sweatdropped, and looked to see Ed looking over everything in the ship, giggling happily, and then head over to Vasilis, poking his armor.

"Hi-Hi!"

"Who in Tallon are YOU?" Vasilis yelped.

"I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth!"

"..I have a feeling things just got less mundane..."


	5. Vito'd Law

1Story Five: Vito'd Law

Forte sighed, and grumbled, as he trudged along from his room to a shower room, blonde hair all frizzled, and still groggy.

"I've got to talk to CD about his choice of linoleum for a floor..."

The reason being, Forte, being part dragon, not only saw no need for shoes, but he also couldn't wear them anyway. Not even slippers. His claws would just shred even custom ones. Custom SHIRTS, however, were manageable for his wings, and he was wearing one.

"Now let's hope there's hot water left, or anyone getting a shower after me's gonna get boiling water..."

As Forte came to an intersection, he stopped, and went wide-eyed, as he heard an engine coming his way. As physically masterful as he is, a groggy dragon's no more athletic or adept at evasion than a groggy human. So when he turned and saw nothing less than Beavis and Butthead bearing down on him in a golf cart, his only reaction?

"SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

WHUMP!

"Heeheehee! 30 points!"

Forte lay in the middle of the floor, crumpled up a bit, tail and left wing twitching, tongue hanging out. This displayed on someone's laptop, and they laughed maniacally at it. He was your everyman sort of guy, dressed casually, but clean shaven. The crazed look in his eyes, however, spoke otherwise.

"YES! That was PRICELESS! But he's not my new target."

He typed some, looking through different people in the studio. There was a type in the lower right of the screen, which read "H.A.T.E." The acronym wasn't shorted, though, and the whole thing said "Hexers Anonymous Tormenting Everyone".

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Eewwwww...no...not likely...AHAHAHA! HIM! HE'S MY NEW DUMMY TO PRACTICE ON!"

On the screen, was a currently restless Vito.

Divide

The reason for Vito's restlessness, even in a place a lot cleaner and more high class than his old place, was...well, it was too strange for him. Video games come to life? Solid Snake sneaking around? Spike Spiegal hunting Vash the Stampede and Lupin the Third? BASS KICKING MEGA MAN'S BUTT DAILY! Well, okay, so that last one was expected. Even though Bass constantly was heavy-handed in it. Like the time he shut Mega Man inside a soda machine.

"This place has gone batty!"

His unseen, and newly self-declared tormentor couldn't resist, and with a few deft keystrokes, countless bats appeared on the ceiling of Vito's room. Vito went silent, stared, then screamed and fled as the bats swarmed after him. The tormentor fell out of his chair laughing.

Divide

Vito was, at this point, in the Café, shaken from this morning's bat barrage, and trying to get breakfast to relax.

"Someone must have put those bats there as a prank...If I find them, I...wait...I'm not very threatening right now, am I? Wonder if I can change that here..."

Vito looked around at the others. He had no idea which, if any, of those present did this to him, or how he'd deal with them once he found out who. He sighed, head resting on his hands. At that time, a Mettaur was pushing out a cart of pies for people's desserts. Once again, Vito's tormentor couldn't resist, and made the pies magically fly up and zoom at Vito. Vito yelped, before being clobbered by a mess of pie...

Divide

"I can't believe pies would just FLY at me! Gah!"

Vito just came out of the shower for the second today, the first being for after getting up, the latter to wash the custard and rhubarb out of his hair.

"This is just stupid. There's no WAY this is JUST bad luck. Someone's gotta be behind it. This place is too weird to NOT have someone causing it."

He was heading down a hall now, trying to sort out what happened. That was when he head an engine, and turned in time to, like Forte, get run down by Beavis and Butthead, leaving a nice, neat, but dirty tire skid across his face and body.

"Another 5 points for the butt muncher!"

Vito could only growl in anger, as he went back to the shower..

Divide

After his third shower for the day, Vito was out for blood. He stormed down the halls, just looking for anyone he thought could REMOTELY be responsible for what had been happening. He wanted it to stop, before he was six feet under.

"Where's the rat that's doing this?"

His tormentor again called to his words, as Vito heard a low rumble. He sighed, facepalmed, and muttered.

"Why did I have to say 'rat'?"

As he expected, Vito was caught in a stampede of rats, being herded by Garfield, riding on Odie's back, and wearing a cowboy hat. When the stampede ended, Vito groaned, and got up, but this time, he didn't go to the showers...

Divide

"You want me to WHAT?"

Lucca was staring at Vito oddly. He'd come here, for help on warding off the bad luck, or at least with getting payback on who was causing it. When he saw the pies literally fly at him, he knew it couldn't be normal bad luck. However, when he asked about a large machine in the back, he got an idea...

"You heard me. That Genetic...Splicer...Thing. I want to be something else. I want to at LEAST be able to clobber who's doing this. Besides, you can change me back, right?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think-"

That was all Vito needed to hear now, as he ran inside the splicer immediately, and began fiddling around with the controls. While they allowed for practically complete control of the results, the sheer amount of options made Vito dizzy, so he hit things at random, with an attraction to Pokemon stuff, since he KNEW what that was. He grinned when he heard it boot up, until Lucca brought some reason into his head.

"YOU SHOULDN'T USE THIS THING IF YOU'RE HAVING THAT KIND OF LUCK!"

Vito's grin left, and he facepalmed, when realization hit him at how stupid it was to be in a genetic splicer when you're hexed.

"D'OH!"

That was about when he was zapped hard, and screamed.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Lucca yelped, and jumped back as the machine began to short out and malfunction. The fact the thing was causing pain was proof of that.

"Ah no! I'm getting help!" Lucca yelped, before she ran off.

Vito yelled as the power kept surging on, and yelped, falling over as the thing stopped, smoke pouring out, and the door opened. Forte and Lucca ran back in, and that was when Forte finally got to their unseen foe.

"Whoa! Geez! We ought to call this kind of bad luck Vito's Law."

That got the giggling goof mad. Mad enough to type and warp himself in front of them all.

"NO NO NO! IT'S 'MY' LAW! I'M THE BAD LUCK GUY! IT'S ME! I'M MURPHY, NOT HIM! IT'S MURPHY'S LAW!"

Forte only blinked, as Lucca sweatdropped.

"Wait, your name is Murphy...and you're the one causing bad luck?"

"YES!" The guy exclaimed.

Forte facepalmed when the irony hit him, before glaring at Murphy.

"So YOU'RE the one who caused that accident this morning!"

"YES! ...SHIT!" Murphy said, when he finally realized how stupid it was to admit to the crimes when his victims could get him.

It was too little, too late, as Forte pounced him, bringing him down, and knocking the laptop out of his hands. Lucca winced as Forte proceeded to slam Murphy into stuff, mauling him. Vito staggered out of the smoke, dizzy, and watched.

"Awww, no fair, I wanted to bite him too."

Lucca looked to Vito, and shrieked, fleeing. Vito had become some sort of human-like Seviper/Arbok mix, with colors closer to the Seviper. Forte looked too, blinked, then threw Murphy to him, who the now much more physically able Vito caught easily.

"Thanks."

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMP...CHOMP!

"BLARGLE!"

Vito and Forte sweatdropped.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Forte asked.

"I believe he did..." Vito responded, then grinned, "Guess it means I didn't bite him enough."

Murphy could only shriek...

Divide

Lucca was reviewing the damages to the splicer, as CD, Vito, and Forte waited for a report. Vito was currently exploring the use of his new body, including "safe" control of his blade tipped tail.

"I could get to like this."

"You'll have to." Lucca told him.

"Wait, what?"

"Splicer's a write-off. It'd take weeks to repair enough to work, AND it'd have lost it's data keeping track of your initial DNA pattern. You're never going to be 'You' again."

Vito's tongue flickered, and his right eye twitched. CD snuck out of the lab while the news still had him stunned...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"


	6. The Lost Children

Story 6: The Lost Children

About a month has passed, since Vito's transformation, and by now, the world at large has become aware of the Studio. At first, it was the government protection alone which kept many of the studio members safe. There were a wide array of responses to the fact beings that were supposed to be fictional having appeared there. Some accepted, even welcomed them. Others were indifferent, and tried to remain out of being involved. Still others accused them of various things, like being frauds, monsters, or demons. Some even were prejudice just against them. Time, however, has marched on, and the world for the most part, has learned to accept it. The key, being most...

Those at the studio, however, weren't all remaining behind. In fact, many of those who were brought here sought out to recover some semblance of their old lives in this new world. The Justice League, with clearance from the United Nations, was constructing a new home base to work from. The Fantastic Four had moved on to New York City as well, to remain near a major world port of trade, as Reed wanted to help benefit mankind in this world, when he learned how far behind it's technology was to the Marvel universe. Even other beings, who were not initially brought to the studio, sought this balance. Within two weeks of their arrival in this world, others arose. The most noteworthy being Dr. Doom, of course, recreating his kingdom of Latveria on this Earth. However, despite such strong appearance into the world's stage, most opted to lead their own lives, and avoid imposing on the lives of others. Particularly, those still at the studio, acted as native to the city it was bordering, and participated in the town's activities.

Though our current focus, is on a Harley Davidson building in that city, complete with motorcycle lot, where two different studio members were browsing the selection, while a few out of town people looked on.

"Wonder if they have a garage here for custom work.." A rough looking man muttered to himself.

"I don't knoooooow, but I wonder if they have some things I can put on my Vespa." was the response from the pink haired woman with him.

While they continued looking, one of the men from out of the city was getting agitated.

"What are those freaks doing?" He grumbled.

"Hey, chill out Rick, they're people too."

"Not in MY book..."

Rick, being the drunkard, thuggish type he was, didn't think through his actions before doing them.

"Hey freaks! Get outta here!"

The two looked back, and then ignored him.

"I'm talking to you here! Freeeeaks!"

That got Haruko mad. She took out her guitar, pulled the cord, and lunged at Rick.

"Just shut uuuuup!"

She was, however, stopped by her unlikely shopping pal, none less than Logan, the man known as Wolverine. He had a firm grip on the collar of her jacket to hold her back, and was the only one between Rick, and a body bag.

"Don't bother, darlin', he ain't worth the trouble. Goons like him don't know better." He told Haruko, to calm her down.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaah, I know. I just want to make an example of him."

"We're trying to BECOME part of this world's society, lady, not terrify it."

Rick, being also the thick headed oaf he was, could only recognize this as Logan being a coward.

"You afraid of me? Ha!"

If there's one thing that was suicidal in this situation, it was calling Wolverine a chicken. Rick shortly found himself on the receiving end of getting his legs kicked out from under him, forced on his knees, and with a hand clutching his throat, holding his head in front of three metallic claws from Logan's right hand.

"Listen bub, I'm saying this once, because I'm trying to be **_nice _**right now. Shut yer mouth, and get the hell outta here, before you say something I eviscerate you for. I ain't afraid of you, and right now, I don't pity you either. So get outta my sight before I make sure no one recognizes you anymore, you got that punk?"

Rick just whimpered, shivering. Logan sniffed the air, and winced. He scared the guy worse than he thought..

"Go on, get outta here!" Logan yelled at him, tossing him at the ground.

Didn't take long for the jerk to run, despite the soggy and smelly pants. Logan growled in anger, retracting his claws.

"And yet you stopped me from beating some sense into him." Haruko scolded.

"Well, no one's perfect." Logan replied, brushing the sleeves of his jacket off.

"You mean like that kid over there?" Haruko smirked, pointing towards something.

Logan looked to what it was, which was a small girl in tattered clothes and a dirty appearance stealing food from an open air market. Logan berated himself for missing that, even with his senses. He was too busy chewing out the grunt to notice the theft in progress. Too late now, as he ran after her. Haruko looked up, intrigued, and whistled, as her Vespa zoomed to her, and gave her a lift after the chase.

Story Divide

Back at the studio, CD was currently helping Lucca with another invention.

"So when this is working right, it'll alert us to dimensional anomalies we don't already know about."

"It should, CD, but I can't seem to get it to sort out the difference. That's where you come in. I'm more of a hardware type of scientist."

"Right. I know enough software stuff to get it to work."

CD sat down, and typed away at the programming for a large wall mounted scanning device. Lucca watched on, as he wrote numerous lines and scripts of coding for it quickly.

"How do you work so fast?"

"I'm actually giving it about the same coding I put in the dimensional portal I was working on. I'm just tweaking it a bit so it only tracks in this dimension."

"Well, that's still pretty fast."

"I'm just typing in a routine. The actual program's still right here."

CD took out a hard disk from his pocket, which had 'Other Side' written on it.

"That's.."

"All my research on other dimensions is right here." He said, as he loaded it into the machine, and it loaded into the computer..

Story Divide

Logan skidded to a stop at the intersection in the alley, making a hard turn, still in pursuit of the girl. Her scent wasn't hard to keep track of, as she oddly had a strong floral scent on her, but for a young redhead like her, her reflexes were better than his.

"How's the kid doing that?"

Haruko drove up behind him, wearing her goggles now, looking to him.

"Heeeeeey, I can chase her."

Logan quickly got onto the Vespa, reluctantly, as like she did when he accepted the ride to town, she gunned the engine, and shot off at speeds no legal scooter should make, chasing the girl at that speed. As they sped through the winding alleys, Haruko chased the girl down to an abandoned maintenance entrance to a cancelled subway project in the city.

"Kid must've gone underground.." Logan muttered.

"Damn it! This was getting fun!" Haruko whined.

Logan growled, then got off the Vespa, heading to a pay phone just out of this alley. Sooner or later, he'd have to get a cell phone to call CD with or something. He took out change to put into it, and dialed a number...

Story Divide

As Lucca began work on fine-tuning the program for the scanner, CD had gone to answer a call, getting an unexpected caller.

"Hey CD."

"Wha? Logan? Why are YOU calling me?"

"Don't expect me to do it often. Listen, Haruko and I ran down a young thief to an old subway entrance."

"You want me to see where she could get out to?"

"Not quite. Girl smelled like flowers. I think she's getting out near someplace with a bunch of them. Think that fancy computer of yours can find something like that near the tunnels? We'll beat her to it."

"Ah..I see...The scanning computer's not quite perfect right now, but I think it could work for that."

"Right, I'll wait, but hurry up, my quarters are running out..."

CD sweatdropped at that, and looked to Lucca.

"Put the tuning on hold. We need to locate a large mass of flowers near the old subway tunnels, possibly near entrances. We've got a thief to catch."

"All right, let's see..."

Lucca switched gears, and typed search requirements into the keywords for the scanner, starting mainly with flowers, in proximity of the tunnels. Only one real entry came up, and surprisingly...

"Hey CD, there's a large dimensional anomaly there too. And get this, the anomaly...is from THIS dimension."

CD went silent, thinking that through..

"You mean...THIS dimension ITSELF is the source?"

"That's right. This dimension's starting to spring up it's own beings based on our arrival. Our presence has started to shift the dimension to compensate. If this keeps up..."

"...then this world's going to have a horde of it's own super heroes, super villains, and alien races...terrific..." CD muttered, "Not to mention it might attract even more changes from outside it. We might've condemned this universe to become a patchwork of other worlds."

CD then relayed the directions to Logan...

Story Divide

When Haruko and Logan arrived at the address given, they were in for something of a surprise. It was the location of a defunct and abandoned school yard, which was over-grown with plants in it's lawn. Logan could also smell nearly a hundred different people inside, nearly all of them were children or teenagers.

"It's like the kids run the school now.."

Haruko let Logan get off the Vespa, before she drove it around back to take a look there. She was quickly caught in a snare trap, Vespa and all, and yelled in surprise, getting Logan running. At least two dozen youths were looking up at who they caught, all of them in old and torn clothes. One in particular caught Logan's eye, being the eldest of the group, blonde, and wearing leather gloves during spring. This one looked back to Logan, arching an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Well kids, looks like we missed one." He told the others.

"Why are you all hiding here?"

The teenager cracked the knuckles in his left hand, before shrugging.

"We're sort of a branch office for run aways. You could call it this city's group of Lost Children."

"Lost Children eh? Sounds like Peter Pan to me.."

"That's where we got the name, except we changed 'Boys' to 'Children' to respect the girls too." He told Logan, as he knelt down, nearly being an adult, and patted the girl they'd chased on the head.

"You're a bunch of thieves."

"It's how we survive. Adults are a bunch of back-stabbing bastards, to put it bluntly. The only adults we respect, are those who grew to adulthood in our group. Like I said, we're all run-aways. Haste here's mother was murdered by her deadbeat drunk of a father when he abused her, and had his eyes on her next." He told Logan, as he stood back up.

Haruko was quiet, listening to all this. Logan stood where he was. He admitted they had all right to hate adults if all of them had such hard experiences, but he knew there was more to it. His senses and gut instinct knew that.

"You're not telling me the whole story, are you?"

The teen shrugged again, the other kids moving to circle around the two.

"Yeah, you're right. You ever hear of something called Gyqaon? Weird name, but bluntly, the government screwed up protecting some sort of accidentally made mutation gas. Terrorist got it, they dropped the ball, and that stuff spread all over the planet. A lot of the Lost Children's ranks now are different because of it. To put it simply, kids and teens the world over got powers and changes based on their minds. Don't know the details why it works that way, or why some kids' powers change as their minds do, and others remain the same forever. I just know that a lot of the kids here fled from adults in fear they'd be treated as monsters or have their new changes be exploited."

"So some of you are just like me. I'm a mutant too." Logan told him, before bearing his claws.

Most of the kids were surprised, but the teen didn't budge. Instead, he just shifted his stance, letting his open T-shirt get pushed back a bit, and his broken in jeans have the holes in the knees tear open a bit more.

"Heh, you're like me. You can HIDE it, and it doesn't have a negative impact on you. Haste here's mind's stuck in fast gear. To her, we're taking ages to say stuff. Deafmute's permanently making any sound he makes dead, and Johnny...tch, wait, why am I wasting breath on an adult? It's like I expect you to understand..."

"I do, kid. But you can't just ignore the fact some grown-ups actually care."

"Ha, riiiiight, like they really care... Many of us fled just to survive. We steal and take from adults to survive, we protect each other, and right now..." He spoke, as he was tossed a metal pipe, as long as a combat staff, and grabbed it, taking fighting stance, "I'm protecting these kids from you. I can't risk you just trying to sweet talk your way into getting to us."

Logan growled, since he hated it when people were too stubborn for their own good.

"Suit yourself, bub."

Logan then charged, as his self-appointed foe swung the pipe around, and a blast of electricity discharged into the mutant, throwing him down.

"Good luck, by the way. If you're wondering, I got my powers when I wanted to strike with the speed, force, and fury of lightning, to protect these kids from the likes of adult thugs."

"So you're a living dynamo...doesn't that figure.." Logan grumbled, getting to his feet.

The teen smirked, and had his arms to his sides, hands extended out, similar to his shrugging earlier.

"Dynamo, huh? I like the ring of that. Guess that's my new nickname then. Better than Irvine, and Thunderbird was wearing thin..."

The newly christened Dynamo then swung the pole around at Logan, who jumped over it, coming down at the pipe to rake his claws through it, cutting it dramatically short. Dynamo looked to the cut, muttered an obscenity, and threw it aside, before balling his hands into fists, and swinging a right cross at Logan. He didn't bother to dodge, and was hit in the jaw, as he retracted his claws, and returned a punch to Dynamo's stomach. Dynamo groaned, staggering back, before he reached to his sunglasses, and tossed them aside, then charging his internal power until his eyes sparked.

"Okay, NOW I'm serious..."

"Good, I could use a REAL fight." Logan quipped.

The two charged to clash again. Haruko looked up, and blinked, as a flying figure landed between the two fighters.

"It's him!" Haruko stated, "A fellow alien!"

Dynamo, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic, and more scared...

"Knock it off, both of you. There's no reason for this fighting." The one who interrupted stated.

None less than the Man of Steel stood between them. Several of the kids were in awe, a few heading over to see one of the few adults they respected, due to his world reputation, even though he's fictional, of being a hero. Logan grumbled, standing down.

"What, did CD send you to help? I had it under control.."

"Sure you did. You were this close to crossing the line and going into a berserker rage. I know about your methods Wolverine. I'm not saying you didn't handle it as well as you could, but even if they are thieves, they're just kids. They need care and positive attention, not brutality."

"Heh, the others I heard about you from were right. You're just about as much a boy scout as Cyke..."

Dynamo wasn't nearly as well composed..

"You're...you...ah...I heard stories flying around you were **_real _**now, but I thought it was just a bunch of crap...You're Superman?"

Superman looked to Dynamo, then to the kids around him. He knelt down to talk to them. They were praising him, and happy to see him, and he couldn't help but lighten his mood and smile to them. He did see the young girl though, and some old scars on her arms and face.

"What happened to her?"

"It's like I told him." Informed Dynamo, as he pointed to Logan, "Her father was an abusive drunk. She had those when we found her and took her in. Beer bottle scars."

Superman went quiet, and stood up, looking to Dynamo.

"Who's in charge, here?"

"Hey, you're lookin' at him. Except there's a lot of us. So many, we've got groups in different parts of the country. Heck, I think parts of the world, maybe...yeah, sounds pretty out there for a bunch of kids, but we've got a tough leader. Superman or not, I dunno if even YOU can beat him."

Superman smirked a bit, arching an eyebrow, and put his hands to his sides.

"That a fact?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Yeah. Except...ah, forget it. He'd get mad if I told you. Point is, it's nice knowing that there's at least ONE adult who cares now..."

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Logan interrupted.

Dynamo sweatdropped, and looked to Logan. He then put his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it, and had a guilty smile, like he realized he goofed up.

"Uh...yeah, you did...you're those guys who became real, right? I guess YOU guys are all right with us. Tell you what, in fact. The guys who lead the different factions are gettin' together in the Big Apple pretty soon, thanks to a teleporter in our group, so maybe you guys can come and we can chat about it there. No hard feelings?"

"If you want to apologize, you should LET ME DOWN FIRST!" Haruko yelled.

We then cut out, with the others looking up at Haruko, and sweatdropping...

Story Divide

My first two-parter for the Studio Stories, and the introduction of my original character faction, the Lost Children.


	7. The Lost Children Part 2

1Story 6: The Lost Children (Continued)

We return to the story, in New York now, a derelict and ruined building in Hell's Kitchen, where currently are gathered several older teens, the leading members of the Lost Children. Also present are CD, Forte, the violet knight named Vasilis, and oddly, Rouge the Bat. More unusual, she is married to the knight, as they both bear wedding rings.

The area is dingy and dark, save for light from broken walls, as the several teens are in thought, looking to the others.

"We're not here to cause trouble." CD told them.

"Agreed. Our presence here is to recognize you as a faction." Vasilis added.

"Though not quite as advanced as ours.." Rouge noted.

"Now, Rouge, best not to provoke them." Vasilis informed her.

Rouge grinned, then hugged close to the giant knight.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

The Lost Children shifted position a bit, a little uncomfortable with the situation. One as tall as Vasilis, wearing full body bandages under his clothes, and a hideous iron mask, looks over to them.

"So we've heard. But we do have our reservations towards adults, you're aware.." He spoke, in an unexpectedly charming voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that," Forte grumbled, "But seriously, there's just too many of you to realistically think of brushing off ALL adult attention."

One of the others, a blonde with bandages on both hands up to the elbow, with burn marks on his fingers, got up quickly, mad.

"You don't have any place to judge, ESPECIALLY after what happened to Mark!" He shouted.

A brown haired one in a green tank top held a hand up as if to silence him.

"Nicholas, cool that temper, they don't know what happened then. Plus they're right, I know first hand not all adults are backstabbing bastards. Now sit down, chill, or step outside."

Nicholas muttered, folding his arms, and sitting back down where he'd been. CD was quiet, and Forte glared at Nicholas.

"What DID happen to Mark?" Rouge asked.

The Lost Children became quiet for the most part. It was Dynamo to broke this uneasy silence..

"He was a young boy, maybe 8 or 10, who got ESP or something from his exposure to that mutating stuff. He was pretty tuned into everything around him. Some crooked guy found out about him though, and kidnaped him to try to force him into winning bets for the guy..."

"So they used him to cheat at gambling..." Vasilis muttered.

"We went and got Mark free, but that guy figured if he couldn't use Mark, no one should..."

Rouge and CD's eyes widened. Forte blinked, looking over. Behind his helmet, Vasilis scowled...

"He KILLED a young boy over THAT!" Vasilis boomed.

"Bingo..."

Forte snarled, furious.

"That's just low..." He growled.

"Oh Prime..." Rouge stammered.

"I've never seen Johnny so ticked, he-" Dynamo started.

Johnny, the one in the green tank top, interrupted.

"That's enough, they get the point...and I'd rather not remember that day.."

"Sorry.." Dynamo said weakly, going quiet.

"No wonder you all hate adults..." noted CD.

"Exactly. Not all of us had bad or missing parents, but we all know how low people can sink.." A blonde boy with glowing amber eyes and strange markings on his face added.

"Then it's settled!" Vasilis stated, "We are going to take you all from this to somewhere you don't have to deal with the likes of them!"

Rouge grinned, liking the idea. CD nodded to himself on it. The Lost Children, however...

"You're doing What?"

"No way!"

"We live here!"

Johnny had to take a minute to get the others to pipe down, before he could speak.

"Nice gesture, but no."

"What? Why? You want that to end, don't you?" inquired Vasilis.

Johnny cracked his knuckles, and took on a common boxing stance, staring the outsiders down.

"If you feel so strongly about the idea, come on! Right now!"

The four sweatdropped...they came to broker peace, not promote war.

"I won't fight children." Vasilis stated.

"Same here, you'd get creamed." added Forte.

"We're trying to HELP you here.." CD told them.

"Huh, shows how strongly you feel about it to me then, you won't even fight for it." Johnny scolded, "If you believe in something strongly enough, you ought to be willing to put yourself on the line for the cause."

Silence hung over them in the room for the better part of a minute. Johnny broke this silence, easing out of his aggressive stance.

"Look, if you really want to make us leave, then you have to go through me to do it. Who fights, I don't care as long as it's the best you've got."

Dynamo paled, and got up to speak.

"H-hey, hold on, they've got Superman as an ally..."

The others stared at Dynamo except Johnny himself, who shrugged, smirking.

"Bring him on then! I believe strongly enough in my views about this to fight an army of him! Let's see if they believe strongly enough in making us leave to even bring a real fighting effort."

Vasilis facepalmed, Rouge sweatdropped, and CD sighed.

Story Divide

About an hour later, outside on the streets of Hell's Kitchen, being watched by several children from the faction, and a few homeless people, as well as several beings from the studio and the SPGXA, was none other than Johnny and Superman standing face to face, getting ready to fight.

"I'd say the odds are about a million to one the human wins." The Irken Zim stated, wearing the logo of SPGXA.

"You're on!" some kid shouted.

"Oh no, I'm not betting on this fight, I'm just stating a fact, Earthling."

"This, was a mistake..." CD groaned.

"Tell me about it.." a Space Pirate agreed, "The kid's going to get slaughtered."

"Superman's not a killer, but yeah, I can't see how he can lose."

Inside the circle of people, Superman sighed, not taking a defensive posture, but just trying to reason with Johnny.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. We're just trying to help."

"I know that, but this is our home. You'll have to MAKE us leave."

"...If you feel that way, I don't suppose I have a choice. It's for your group's good."

Vasilis was just waiting nearby to use his means of healing, a substance called NanoFlow, to heal Johnny after the fight. However, they were all in for a surprise..

Johnny started the fight by charging forward, quickly switching from a boxing stance to a neutral one, elbowing Superman in the stomach, then grabbing his right arm and judo-throwing the Man of Steel into the ground. Superman was amazed Johnny could even manage a strong enough blow to shake him, while Johnny shook his left arm to try to 'shake off' the pain from hitting an invulnerable body. The crowd went silent from the immediate upset, as Superman got up.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought." He told Johnny as he rushed at him.

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet!" was the retort.

Superman connected with a powerful punch to Johnny's face, but even though Superman was holding back, he could tell he did a lot less damage than he expected. Johnny was still standing, and even returned the blow in kind, with one that forced Superman back, and gave him a sore jaw...this blow was a lot stronger than the last one.

"Are you getting stronger?" Superman asked, still amazed at the unseen potential in his opponent.

"Heck yeah, maybe you didn't catch the memo, but I'm called the Ultimate Power!"

Johnny then ran at Superman, leapt up, then delivered a spinning kick that spiked Superman into the pavement, the Kryptonian skidding along and digging a divot in the road. The crowd backed off from the fight at this point.

"The heck? How's he whooping up on Supes?" Forte yelped.

"Jonathan's mutation is that his adrenaline is a 'purified' form, which both increases Johnny's physical ability much higher than a normal human's, but essentially means he could vastly overpower Superman given time. Each adrenaline surge leaves Jonathan's base power higher than before, and the adrenaline's boost stacks onto that. Given enough time and use of it, he could possibly be too much for Superman to handle." A small young boy told him.

Forte sweatdropped at the fact the boy seemed so intelligent.

"How do you know all that?"

"I have photographic memory, and I read a LOT of educational books. Also, in Superman's favor, Johnny's power comes with a very serious drawback.."

Forte went silent, as he resumed watching the fight. By now, Superman had gotten up, and the two were fighting hard. Superman was a bit confused by Jonathan's rising strength, though he did his best to fight back. He noted as the fight dragged on, Johnny's blows hit harder, while Superman's were having less effect, and it was becoming easier for Johnny to keep up with Superman.

"You're a tough one." Superman complimented.

"Yeah, you are too."

Johnny then side-kicked Superman into a light pole, ruining the pole, as Johnny charged after Superman to continue the assault, getting tackled by him as he got up, and brought to the ground. Superman was then kicked off of the Lost Child, sent into a building, as Johnny flipped up onto his feet.

"I better end this soon, or I may not be able to beat him at all without using excessive force.." Superman muttered, flying at Johnny.

Johnny and Superman then each threw a similar punch, their fists meeting dead on, and causing a powerful shockwave, which threw everyone else in the area down onto the ground, and shattered windows in the area. Everything then went silent, as the two remained there, fists connected. Johnny smirked, before he then winced, falling to his knees, hand on his chest.

"Urgh...damn..."

Superman landed, and ceased fighting. Vasilis got up, and ran over, while the others were getting up from the boom.

"What in Tallon..." Vasilis muttered, using the visor scanner in his helmet to check on Johnny.

When he found out what was wrong, he fell dead silent, and began to use NanoFlow to repair damages to Johnny's body.

"What the heck happened? He was winning!" A homeless man groaned.

The young boy with the bright mind got up, shaking his head from the sudden disorientation, before speaking.

"Johnny's power comes with a deadly price. Because of his will to have the power to protect us, he has such incredible power, but because he never wants it to be turned against us, the adrenaline is also highly toxic...in a normal human, it'd burn out their entire nervous system and overwork their organs to the point of death by simultaneous heart attack, aneurysm, and exhaustion. Johnny's body isn't entirely immune to this, and eventually, it'll kill him..he won't live to see 30. He'll be LUCKY to see 25..."

Forte got up, annoyed.

"You mean he fought knowing he might kill himself doing it?" He yelled.

The boy nodded slowly, as they looked on, Johnny currently being bathed in an emerald mist, coughing from inhaling some.

"The heck...is this stuff?"

"Your survival." Vasilis morosely told him.

Soon, the mist ended, and Jonathan got up, now well again.

"Why did you fight if you knew relying on such a surge of that poison to have a chance could kill you?" Vasilis asked.

"Because that's how strongly I feel about remaining here. I knew it was a risk, but I also knew we belonged here, where we can still help other kids who run away."

"I see...that's why you wanted to remain here...very well, we won't impose on you again."

Vasilis then went over to his group, looking back to Johnny, and the other Lost Children, who were now heading to him to make sure he was all right, even as Superman had a solemn expression.

"I respect that you put others before yourself, but you should be careful. They need a leader of your fortitude, it'd be hard on them if you die because of that strength."

The SPGXA units then beamed away, as the Studio members went to Superman.

"Thanks for your help again." CD told him.

"You're welcome, though after this, I feel I need to get back to forming the Justice League in this world now more than ever."

CD nodded, looking back to the kids, as Johnny has a small one on his shoulders, acting cheerful with them, as though he weren't living on borrowed time, as they went back to their makeshift homes.

"It's not a great world we came to. Maybe...maybe we were brought here for a _reason..." _

Forte growled quietly, and shrugged.

"Are we going back to the studio now? We've got a network to hook up, and some more anomalies to sort out. We don't have time to be dramatic."

They looked to Forte, and CD sighed.

"Didn't you learn anything?"

"I learned I hate mixing soap opera with action."

CD sweatdropped, then facepalmed...

"Oh brother..."


	8. Born to Run

Story 7: Born to Run

It was about two days after that, and the studio had all heard of the Lost Children, when we next pick up the story. The studio had gotten settled into a rhythm, the Café was now a host for common events, the halls were active and thriving. Several different labs were set up. A robotics lab run jointly by Gate and Dr. Light, Lucca's lab of general science, and one, secretive lab run by CD..

We pick up the scene in a hall, with none less than Vash the Stampede, heading down towards a recreational area.

"It's nice to see Earth as it used to be...it's sad what happened to it where I'm from..."

In Vash's world, long ago, humanity finally realized their horrific error in mistreating the Earth, when Earth could no longer support life from the damage. They had fled Earth to colonize another world..

"I wonder what's going on in the rec room now..."

He was cut off, as he shortly was tripped by something rushing him fast. Too fast even for his inhuman reflexes.

"WAAUGH!"

THUD!

Vash had face planted into the floor, before getting up to see a blonde teen in jean shorts and a red T-shirt with a denim vest pointing and laughing at him.

"Hah, too easy! I thought you were supposed to be fast!" he taunted Vash.

"Gah..who are you? Are you one of those Lost Children?" Vash asked in reply.

The teen shrugged, before taking out a pair of sunglasses, and putting them on.

"Beats me, I'm an amnesiac. I just go by Amp now. You saw why."

"That was you? How fast ARE you?"

Amp just smirked, and took off, at speeds Vash couldn't keep up with...

Story Divide

Elsewhere, Goku was currently having difficulty with a vending machine that refused to vend.

"Come on...I gave you my money! I just want one little candy bar, is that wrong?"

He poked the button again. And again. And again. He was not so blissfully unaware that he had broken the button when he first pushed it, with his unnatural might, and had jammed the button, rendering it useless. He reached to press it again, but his ability to sense people's chi warned him to use his speed to reach back, and grab for someone coming up from behind. Goku was fast, but his target was faster, and ducked the effort, though their reaching for a wedgie was stopped.

"Whoa! Geez! Is there a speedster convention here or something?" Amp yelped.

"Wow, you're fast! But that doesn't let you off for trying to give me a wedgie." Goku scolded.

"Tch, what? You guys are all so slow. It's like being a jet plane among biplanes. You realize how easy it is to get frustrated with slowpokes around me?"

"That's no reason to torment them, it's not like they're purposely trying to make you mad."

"Yeah, I know, but you ever get stuck killing time waiting on a food pick-up at a Subway? Oh, speaking of which."

Amp then jetted off, and returned about a second later carrying a couple of Subway sandwiches with him.

"Sorry I'm late, bank heist in Ohio."

Goku stared, wide-eyed, jaw hanging open.

"Huh? But that only took a second!"

"Told you I'm fast." Amp said with a smirk, before bolting off again.

"Um...wow! He IS fast. He's not a bad guy either. Guess I was wrong about him." Goku mused to himself, before following...

Story Divide

Meanwhile, Forte was currently aware of the high-speed "intruder", and was using a terminal to try to find him, for the sake of stopping his antics.

"Where's that little runt? He's dragged me away from talking with that cute girl that works with Dr. Light..."

"Whoa! Back up, kerosene breath, you're flirting with Roll? Reality check, she's a robot last time I played Mega Man!" Amp interrupted, having stopped his running to talk to Forte.

"YOU!" Forte yelled, before trying to incinerate Amp out of anger over being insulted, and for being criticized for his taste of girls.

Amp yelped, and spun his arms in circles in front of him, to cause wind gusts to blow back the flames.

"Geez! Chill! I'm just saying, you're trying to date a robot!" Amp yelled, before snickering, "Heh, that sounds like a cheesy B movie title.."

"You shut up and knock it off! For starters, this version of Roll is human!" Forte growled.

"I said chill, I'm just having some fun! And I didn't know, OKAY? I'm still adjusting to the whole 'Fiction isn't' thing!" Amp retorted.

"Grrrr!"

"Look, you mind buzzing me in for using that terminal or something? I've seen folks here use it to look up stuff for other fiction stuff around the world, and I kinda want to get familiar with it first hand."

"Why should I help YOU? I don't even know if you're just going to use it to cause trouble or what!" Forte snarled.

"Geez, will you lighten up? I'm not a bad guy, I just enjoy pranking people. I mean, come on, you're all in slow-mo in my perspective, yet I'm more patient then you are right now. That says something."

"Why you little-"

"Think she digs guys who rip people's throats out on impulse?"

Forte stopped, and thought that over, before growling in frustration. He knew the kid was right. He hated it, but he knew it.

"Now, can I use the dang thing sometime before I just do so anyway, but run you into a bathroom for a swirly first?"

"Grrr, fine. But you're registering so we can keep tabs on you first."

"Whoa, I didn't agree to THAT...oh fine, you guys deserve that I guess. You ain't bad people. Not most of you. I dunno about that blue haired Goth guy from Chrono Trigger..."

Forte smirked at that last part, knowing Magus' habit of keeping to himself, before he worked on getting Amp registered in the studio. Unknown to either, the anomaly scanners were starting to go nuts...

Story Divide

About an hour later, Amp had left the studio after reading the data on every fictional character the studio's terminals had data on, including some not yet known to have come to life, and was speeding past countryside and cities, towards where the Justice League was setting up in this world. He wanted to meet the Flash in particular, or Superman. He was pretty interested in meeting someone up to his speed. However, en route, passing through New York City, he skidded to a halt when he found an odd sight. That of a red dragon being thrown into a store, smashing through the window, and a hulking monster of a man in a brown armor of sorts chasing after him.

"Aw great...I should've known things were gonna get crazy with fictional stuff coming real..."

Amp then ran over to help, firstly, by running laps around the massive man, trying to confuse him, long enough to start up a whirlwind to lift him off the ground.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't you know who I am? Nobody stops the Juggernaut!"

Amp sweatdropped, but kept running to power the miniature tornado, although he did put his hand on his face, and sigh.

"Oh for crying out loud...Let's see, there's Mega Man, Trigun, Chrono Trigger, X-Men, DC Comics...JUST HOW MANY FREAKING FICTIONAL THINGS ARE GOING TO COME TO LIFE?" Amp yelled, starting to get annoyed by how absurd this dimensional distortion was getting.

As he kept running, the dragon got up weakly, shaking his head, and holding it, before he yelped at the sight.

"Whoa! How're you doing that? I couldn't even get the guy to budge!" He yelped, before heading over to give Amp a hand.

"He sure budged you though, by the looks of it.." Amp muttered, stopping, letting Juggernaut fall and slam into the ground.

"Yeah, oww...G really packs a punch!"

Amp arched an eyebrow, still facing the American Dragon.

"G? Man, you try too hard to fit in with the 'in crowd'. Plus he's more of a J, considering the dope went into one of those self-promoting cliche villain-"

WHAM!

Amp was shut up the hard way by a good strong backhand slap from Juggernaut, flying into a wall, and landing upside-down and on his back, about 5 feet up from the ground, leaving an indent in the wall. Oddly, Amp didn't seem to be too severely hurt, though he was definitely going to be out like a light.

"Tirades..." Amp muttered, before sliding down off the wall.

Jake, the American Dragon, winced at the sight, before turning back to look at Juggernaut, who smirked, cracking the knuckles in his right hand.

"You wanna say something now, smart mouth?" Juggernaut taunted.

"Okay, I think we have a problem..." Jake muttered.

Story Divide

While this was happening, at the Justice League's tower, being built outside of Metropolis, which like other fictional locations, had become imposed over this world's equal, the members of the League were busy with settling in, and getting it running. Which wasn't hard, since there were over a hundred members... This made it easy for one or two to be off duty to handle the call from the Studio, those two being Flash and the Martian Manhunter, with Forte on the call screen.

"Yo, it's the dragon guy again." Flash noted.

"His name is Forte." J'onn informed him, "What do you need, Forte?"

"Hey, I'm just checking to see if that super-speedy runt got there. Some kid named Amp showed up here running around like Flash can, and ended up wanting to see you guys. So, is he pestering you yet?"

"No one has arrived at all today." J'onn replied.

Forte and Flash sweatdropped. They knew something happened, if a high-speed type was late...

"I'm on it!" Flash stated, then took off to find out what happened.

Story Divide

Back in New York, Jake was desperately avoiding punches and flying objects from Juggernaut. He was used to magical threats, but this one was out of his league...

"Hold still, shrimp!"

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna do that!" Jake taunted, dodging a flying Chevy.

Juggernaut was getting annoyed, as he stomped over to a light pole, and ripped it out of the ground, trying to swat Jake down out of the air with it.

"Whoa!"

"Hah, I'll get you yet, you smug little.."

Juggernaut then yelled out, as once again, he was sent skyward by a speed-induced tornado, this time by Flash.

"Awww not again!" Juggernaut shouted, just before the wind ride stopped, and dropped him on his head.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Flash asked Jake.

"Hey, what with all the weirdness going down today, I'm trying to catch up to how I got here."

"Ah, I get it, more folks coming in because of that time/space thing. Be with you in a sec."

This speedster avoided the blow from the recovering Juggernaut, and zipped over to the recovering Amp.

"You all right?"

"Ugh...that's it, that bum's going down!" Amp growled in anger.

Amp then took off like a blur of light past Juggernaut, who turned to shout at him.

"Hey! You runnin' from me? Get back here!"

Flash's eyes went wide, as he ran over to Jake, and carried him back away from Juggernaut, running up the side of a two story building, where he stopped.

"Hey! Warn a guy next time.." Jake muttered.

"That kid's crazy if he's doing what I think he is..." Flash responded, bolting off after Amp.

Story Divide

The next we see, is the world rushing by as blurs of color, a world that's devoid of any sound save for that from Amp, sprinting in a hypersonic pace, determined expression on his face, as Flash was catching up, exerting himself hard to do so, as Amp was running at a top speed matching Flash's. Flash was risking once more brushing against the Speed Force to do this, a strange, other world he once almost crossed over to, after going beyond his normal limits.

"Hey! Stop! You don't know what'll happen if you keep this pace up! It's too dangerous!" Flash yelled out after Amp.

"Yeah I do! I've done this before! ...right?"

Amp thought to himself now, wondering when he had. He couldn't actually remember the event, but he knew, he had indeed done this before. He also knew just how to take down the Juggernaut.

"Come on! This isn't necessary! We can get Superman or someone to help us out! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"And if we wait for back-up, that nightmare from a steroid magazine will kill innocent people! You back out if you want! I'll handle him myself..." responded Amp, before he put in an extra effort to boost ahead of Flash.

Flash slowed down, fearing that Amp was going to go too far with his speed, and pass on to the other side. But he also knew Amp was right. Either Juggernaut was stopped now, or others may get hurt.

"Why am I the one listening to reason for a change?" he asked himself.

Back with Jake, Juggernaut had grabbed Jake with his left hand, and was about to bring his right hand into Jake's face.

"Light's out, small fry!" Juggernaut yelled.

Before he could throw the punch, Amp appeared suddenly in front of Juggernaut, focusing all his built up speed into his own punch.

"Not on my watch!"

Amp then let loose with a punch with incredible speed as Flash arrived, in time to see, and hear, the punch that connected and caused a booming blast of sound that was like being right under thunder. Then all was quiet, as Amp's fist remained where it hit, square in the center of Juggernaut's stomach. Suddenly, Juggernaut let go of Jake, and groaned, stumbling on his feet.

"How the...how'd a runt like you...stop me..?"

Juggernaut then fell backwards, passing out. Jake and Flash were shocked.

"Whoa...how'd the kid do THAT? I thought he was just speedy, not a kid like Superman.." Flash wondered.

Amp then tensed, wincing in great pain.

"That...freaking...hurt." Amp grumbled, before he passed out as well.

Story Divide

Back at the studio, Dr. Mario was busy with Amp, who was unconscious still, in a hospital bed, with his entire right arm, and his right shoulder, in a cast. Forte, Flash, Jake, and others were waiting outside.

"So I'm just fictional?" Jake yelped.

"We ALL are here." CD informed him, "Because I blundered with an experiment in MY dimension, THIS dimension's pulling fragments of other worlds here. And it doesn't seem to be stopping..."

"We'll worry about that later, what I wanna know, is how'd the kid take out the big lug in one punch?" Flash asked.

"Well, as near as I figure.." explained Lucca, "He seems to have a great deal of experience with his powers. He was able to directly convert the speed he acquired into pure kinetic force for his punch."

"You mind saying that in English?" asked Jake.

"Instead of his punch being as strong as an average one, but much faster like Flash, he basically made the speed work to make the punch hit much harder. So hard, in fact, the apparent aura his body makes that prevents him from being hurt by kinetic energy his body generates couldn't cope with it all. He's fortunate he ONLY got bones broken in his arm." Lucca reiterated.

"So the kid knows his ways around speed powers better than I do.." Flash muttered, "You'd think it'd be the other way around."

"As far as I know, it's intuitive to him, but I'm not an expert in psychology." Lucca noted.

"Tch, so the kid's not just a fast brat.." Forte grumbled.

"But this does prove we've got a lot more to deal with than expected..." CD sighed, "Neither Juggernaut or Jake were present here about 3 hours ago, and things are just getting more mixed-up. Metropolis has replaced this world's version, but the population of the replace city is still IN Metropolis, and things are just picking up steam from there. I'm afraid, that soon enough, this world's going to lose all sense of what it was, and just be a collection of fiction..."

"Hey, relax, you guys'll figure it out, right?" Flash said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope so..."


	9. Dooms' Day

1Story 8: Dooms' Day

Not even a week after Amp's arrival, and his take down of Juggernaut, things were ready to become active again, and even Forte was edgy...well...edgier. They could all feel something was up, without even looking at the scanners. In the Café, Magus himself had made a rare appearance, but typically, was brooding by himself.

However, he was not to be left alone entirely..

"Hey there!"

Magus bore a classic, anime style mark of annoyance, as he tried to ignore his unwanted company, but it wasn't to be, as they sat at his table, to talk to him more directly.

"Aw, come on. You could at least say hi." Goku sighed.

"I have more important things to place my concentration on, other than idle talk."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"...The black wind blows. An ill omen, at best. And the flow of magic, it's different here...like the convergence of worlds. The power and scope of the mystics has been amplified here..."

Goku just stared, silent, before he blinked, then sweatdropped.

"Um...sorry, I don't understand.."

Magus sighed, and got up to leave.

"What I mean, is that all who wield magic, have a deadly advantage of accessing the many shapes and forms of it that have appeared here. Even my magic, what I thought the pinnacle, has become absurdly stronger.."

Goku then knew what Magus meant.

"Ooohhh...wait, that's not good, what about the bad ones?"

"...I'm surprised you don't consider me as such." Magus replied, before leaving the Café.

Story Divide

During this, in the labs, the anomaly scanning devices, which had been silent, now began to blare violently. Lucca shrieked in surprise, before trying to check the cause. She was stunned at what it was...

"That...can't be right..."

What she saw, was a new country appearing, but not just from one world, but many. It was being pieced together and blended, from several worlds. And it was very unstable, as multiple counterparts of various pieces all appeared at once. There were copies of the same buildings, and several versions, all of the same being that ruled it.

"Oh dear god, this is insane. How can so many things occupy one space!"

CD ran in, as did Forte, both waiting to hear the report.

"So what's the problem now?" Forte asked.

"One country's appeared here, but from several places at once. It's like it's trying to make them ALL the version that appears. And it's dumped copies of people and buildings there. It's some place called Lat...La...Latveria!"

CD went quiet to think.

"Where have I heard that name before...?"

Story Divide

Meanwhile, at that country, the air itself was crackling with energy, as the land was trying to stabilize, to accept this change. From the still forming tower of a massive castle, a young man, in armor and a green coat with a hood, with brown hair, looked over the chaos.

"What in the world is happening to my kingdom?" he asked, watching.

"It is MY kingdom! Who are YOU to usurp it?"

The youth turned to look, to face a similarly attired man, but one whose coat was closed, his hood up, and his head covered by a metal mask.

"Who are YOU?" The youth demanded.

"Doom will suffice."

"Nonsense. Are you some sort of imposter! I'm the only Victor Von Doom!" The youth shouted, sparks crackling around his right gauntlet.

"Silence, both of you!"

The two stopped, and looked, to a third similar man, this one in a green tunic and cape with a hood, also in armor.

"Doom allows no man to mock his name! Begone from my castle at once!"

"You're both out of your mind. I'm the master of this land! I fought with every breath in my body and bled myself dry to-"

"Excuse me, but Latveria is my domain. And you all have the name wrong. It's Victor Van Damme. Doom suffices though, it's what that media-hungry foursome got me labeled."

The three looked, to a fourth, in tattered green shroud, with goat-legs, but also metal.

"What kind of madhouse is this!"

Story Divide

"YOU MEAN DR. DOOM'S APPEARED!"

Forte and Lucca both stared at CD, wondering who the heck he's referring to.

"Who?"

"Dr. Doom. Practically Marvel's enemy number one. If we've got to deal with ONE of him, we're in trouble, but an ARMY of Doom!"

"That sounds...very corny." Lucca noted.

"Yeah, really..." Forte muttered.

"Look, just get Goku and some other heavy firepower over there, right now. Seriously."

"...Overkill, but fine." Forte stated, heading off.

Story Divide

Back in Latveria, things were already heating up. The four Dooms, the Young Doom, the Classic Doom, the Movie Doom, and the Ultimate Doom, all were fighting to try to prove themselves as the 'real' Doom. They also were experiencing the boost to their magical prowess, as each, a force to be reckoned with in magic already, were now monstrously so. And the kingdom was experiencing this, from the battle being waged.

"What kind of monster are you, trying to pose as Von Doom?"

"I told you, it's Van Damme!"

"Ha! Pathetic! You sound like some vain movie star!"

"Stop it, both of you! I have a score to settle with an insolent whelp, and I don't have time to bicker with cheap imitations!"

"I don't know what kind of trick Reed is up to now, but it won't work."

Lightning flashed across the land, lasers raked the air, metallic quills flew about, and watching it all, was a strike force waiting to take them down. But wisely, they were keeping their distance..

"We ARE going to stop them, aren't we?" Mirai Trunks asked the others.

"I think we should let them wear themselves out for now. At least until they blow off some steam." Goku replied.

"I don't know...that's a lot of power they're throwing around to let them keep at it..." Superman commented.

"I sure don't want to get in the crossfire.." Forte added, "I volunteered to see how corny this was...I didn't except this."

As they watched, they both saw Ultimate Doom be blasted out of the castle, sparking like mad, and crash into a hay cart, igniting it.

"That's unexpected. CD told us he might be the strongest version of them all." Mirai Trunks noted, checking a hand-held scanner, "That's Dr. Doom from the Ultimates universe, according to Lucca's mini-scanner."

"Then who do we have left?" asked Forte.

They were answered, when an electrical blast wiped out the tower, shooting the masonry in all directions, making the heroes rush to avoid being pummeled. Superman was rushing TO be pummeled, since he could take it, in order to block the stone from causing much harm. This left the remaining three on an open floor at the tower, in a three way battle, between a young Victor, Dr. Doom in his classical appearance, and the movie interpretation of Doom. Two of which has sparking hands, crackling with electricity. The third had his arms crossed, unamused with this fight.

"Face it kid, Von Doom or not, your little spark shooters not going to match up to me."

The young Doom grimaced, and clenched his fist.

"I'm not going to fail because of you. You can't even take the fact the world seems to be going berserk around us seriously!"

"As opposed to a child who thinks he can play with the big boys because of a fancy suit?"

The third Doom growled in annoyance, and waved a hand towards the two.

"Enough of this! We're getting nowhere in this ceaseless banter!"

"You're right, I'm shutting up this clown right now.." The young Doom stated, before waving his hand at the Movie Doom.

This, followed by the floor raising up, and forming a hand to grab him and restrain him.

"Argh! What is this?"

"Magic. Something you seem to lack. Youth or not, I have an advantage over you."

"Why you little-"

He was cut short, as the hand drew off the electric charge inside this Doom, before throwing him at Ultimate Doom, who was climbing from the burning blaze, before both are taken out by the impact.

"Think they've thinned out enough yet?" Superman asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, I see what you mean now. Let's do it." agreed Goku.

They then headed to the remaining two, ready to fight, while the two Dooms faced off.

"Now it's just us.." The young one stated.

"Not quite accurate." The elder one noted, gesturing to the coming heroes.

The young one turned to look, as the heroes gathered, ready to fight.

"Tch...of all things. On top of being taken from my world."

The elder Doom remained silent to this, as the heroes waited.

"Well, will you surrender, or do we have to fight?" Goku asked.

"Surrender? Do you realize who you're talking to!" Both Dooms declared.

"We know EXACTLY who we're talking to." Mirai Trunks responded.

"Then you should know I'm able to stop you all!" The young one declared, "I've fought my whole life for my goals, and no unrefined fools are going to stop me. Not you, not that dragon, not even other versions of myself."

"Looks like we're fighting it out." Forte growled, and grinned, "I was getting bored."

"No, this fighting ends now!" The elder Doom declared, firing powerful flares from his gauntlets, blinding them all.

Forte roared in fury at being blinded, and the others struggled to avoid running into each other. It was several minutes before they recovered, and by then, none of the versions of Dr. Doom were to be found.

"Where'd they run off to?" Superman wondered.

"Gah! CD warned us not to take our eyes off ANY of them..." Groaned Mirai Trunks, "We blew it!"

Forte growled, reaching to a communicator, and used it to call CD.

"This is Forte. There's only four of them, but we lost them."

Story Divide

As the heroes were hit by their failure, the four Dooms were recovering from the ordeal, now aboard a flying airship, in one chamber.

"Well, that went well.." The Movie Doom muttered.

"It would have been an interesting challenge if I were still conscious. I didn't expect you two to attack me at once when you were bickering." The Ultimate Doom added, glaring at the Young and Movie Doom.

"Oh pipe down, I'm not fond of the outcome either." The young Doom informed them, head resting on hand, in a bored pose, but more annoyed.

"You have little reason to regret the outcome, you're the one most like myself, and the one I feel most appropriate for being Von Doom's right hand." The Classic Doom stated.

"You're forgetting, I AM you! We're ALL the same being, give or take minor changes! This is the EXACT reason I despise M Theory! You lose your individuality, your true sense of self, because with an unlimited number of universes, they're bound to have copies of you!" The Young Doom retorted, slamming his metal-clad fist onto the meeting table, which surprisingly, withstood the impact.

"You do have a point. I feel disgusted knowing I'm cut from the same cloth as countless others just like me." Ultimate Doom agreed.

"Quite." Classic Doom also agreed.

"I hate to think about it." Movie Doom noted.

"But...it would be an interesting notion, for a combined force of us to work towards our common goals." Young Doom suggested.

"Unacceptable" was Movie Doom's response.

"Hear me out. We each have similar goals, which seem to conflict. But consider this. We're very like minded. We should be able to agree on our purposes."

"You mean like your vendetta against a child?" Ultimate Doom inquired.

"Watch your tongue. The three of you have your foe in that foursome. I just happen to come from where they don't exist. That 'child', as you put it, was the one who got in my way. Besides.." Young Doom stated, glaring at the Ultimate and Movie Dooms, "Neither of you have suffered the same loss I have...correction...WE have."

Young Doom backed away from the table, as the Classic Doom, kept a stern look at the other two.

"Indeed. Both of us have fought practically since infancy for our ends."

"However, that doesn't mean we don't respect the fact you are the same as us. We are all the same person, borne from different circumstance." Young Doom added, "Instead of fighting for control, of what is essentially our homes thrown together, we should pool our intellects, our minds, towards the goals we hold common. We're too equal for fighting to be practical anyway. As for my own vendetta, what good is it, when the boy in this world isn't the same one who scarred me."

"Well then. For dominance?" Ultimate Doom suggested.

"And power." Movie Doom added.

"To end the prejudice against our nation" Young Doom stated.

"And for vengeance. Your foe, like ours, is bound to appear." Classic Doom declared, ending this meeting...

"So...are we a 'Legion of Doom'?" Movie Doom asked.

"I think we can come up with a better name then that...it sounds like something you'd find on Saturday Morning television." Ultimate Doom remarked.


End file.
